


I THINK I AM GAY FOR YOU!

by AKAAAASCHIIIIII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Akaashi is pretty, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Bisexual Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Comedy, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, akaashi has a crush on bokuto since he first saw him, bokuto is dump, gay akaashi, kuroo and bokuto are best bros, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAAAASCHIIIIII/pseuds/AKAAAASCHIIIIII
Summary: Akaashi has been in love with Bokuto since he first saw him in junior high but he will never confess because Bokuto is probably straight as a stick.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"AKAASHIII, TOSS TO ME!" Bokuto sreamed, they were in the middle of a match against Nekoma. It was a trainingsmatch so it wasn't that important.  
"Yes Bokuto san" Akaashi said and tossed to him. Bokuto yeeted the ball over the net and scored a point. Their team cheered, now they only had to score one point till it would be their win. The point was also scored by Bokuto, the team ran to him and they all hugged each other happily.  
"That was incredible Bokuto san" Akaashi praised him. He had always been fascinated by Bokuto, I mean he was the reason why he had choose Fukurōdani as a his high school, when he first saw bokuto he was captivated by him, he was a star had crossed his mind at that moment it was also the moment he decided to go to Fukurōdani.  
It kinda was love at the first sight, or however you call that thing. Akaashi had never been more flashed by a Person than by Bokuto, he wanted to get to know him and play volleyball with him. Also he thought that his appearance was quite appealing, he liked his hair, it was different from others, and come to speak of his physic, Akaahsi really liked it... it was the reason why he always stays late with Bokuto at the gym. Ever since he joined Fukurōdani, he tried to know everything about the grey haired ace, he even has a list of all his weaknesses in his head. There was a point where he thought he controlled Bokuto. But that was definitely not the case. Nobody can control that boy and his moods, even thought he comes the closets to it, eventually. He thought about confessing to him many times but never did it because the ace is probably straight as a stick and Akaashi would consider himself as male and he didn't want to get hurt. Being friends with him was enough for him. Akaashi slightly smiled in his thoughts.  
"I know im the best after all HAHAHAH!" Bokuto laughs overhyped. The team rolled their eyes at the spicker.  
"Next time we win, stupid owl!" Kuroo shouted from the other side of the net.  
"In your dreams!" Haruki answered.  
They all walked happily in the locker-rooms to change into their normal clothes. Akaashi tried his best to not look obvious at Bokuto while changing, WHAT DOES HE EAT TO LOOK LIKE THAT?!  
"Want to grab something to eat together later?" Tatsuki asked them.  
"Sure thing dude, im starving. But I need something to drink first" Bokuto said and did a grimace  
"Akaashi are you thirsty too?" Bokuto asked him curious and turned to him. He still was shirtless. The black haired boy looked stunned at his abs.  
"VERY THIRSTY!" he answered and griped his water bottle to drink.  
"Ah, you have water... I forgot mine at home." The spicker said and looked down at his feet, waiting for Akaashi to offer him some of his water.  
"You want some?" He asked Bokuto knowingly.  
"Really? you would give me some? That's so kind of you Akaaschii!" Bokuto said and his face lighted up. This boy is so simple sometimes, Akaashi thought and shacked his head, he didn't answered the question with words, he just hands over the water to him. Bokuto gripped it and...exed it.  
"Wtf Bokuto, you cant just ex Akaashis water! Akaashi said he was thirsty himself." Wateru said kinda shocked at Brokutos rude behavior.  
Bokuto looked in the empty bottle and then up to Akaashi, his brain was progressing what he just did. Then he falls on his knees and sleeped his arms together over his head.  
"Oh my god Akaaschiiii im so soorryyy! I just drank without thinking, you offered me from you water and I just drank all of it, you are to nice to a path ethic human being like me! Don't talk to me anymore, I don't deserve it!"  
"Here we go again." the team said and looked at Bokuto sitting on the ground, looking with big eyes up at Akaashi.  
"Its okay Bokuto san, I can just fill the bottle again with tap water and im not that thirsty anymore."  
"Really?" The grey haired asked  
"Yes, really."  
"Okay, but im still sorry, so im buying you the best drink later! okay that would be dump.. no im gonna pay for your meal later aaaannd for something to drink, wait... you are coming right Akaashi?"  
"Yes, im coming with you guys, but you don't have to Bokuto san, its okay." he said looking at the ground, like Bokuto before.  
"No I pay! I have enough money anyway at the moment." The spicker insisted.  
"Alright." Akaashi said.  
They changed fully to leave the locker room and go eat.


	2. 2

They went to a small restaurant near their school.   
They all sat down on one big table, it was a classic japanese restaurant, so they had to sit on the ground. Bokuto sat next to Akaashi, which was logical because he said that he's gonna pay for him.

"So, what do you want to eat Akaashi?" Bokuto askeds him.

"Onigiri." The black haired boy answered.

"Okay sure, and what do you want to drink? That's the most important part because I owe you this. Want to drink something alcoholic?"   
"Bokuto-san I'm 17, I can't drink." 

"Ah, sorry I forgot." Bokuto said and scratched himself behind his head.

"May I remind you that you are only 18, and can't drink as well, Bokuto-san? "

"I know, I know, But I drank alcohol before you know, only with friends at home. But I drunk some." The grey haired said a bit embarrassed.

"Great Bokuto-san, I'm gonna take one water." Akaashi said cold like he is.

"Alright. But its not changing that I still want to drink with you someday! Oh! and with Kuroo too." Bokuto said. 

"Alright, maybe we can do that one day." Akaashi answered because he dont believe that bokuto and Kuroo would get alcohol anyway, they aren't to smartest people in earth, especially the spicker.

A moment later the waitresses came to take their oder.  
She looked a bit lost. But that was no wonder. It was like said a very small restaurant and there was now a whole volleyball team, who wanted food.  
Nearly everyone of the team ordered steak, Bokuto as well. When the food came, everyone ate like they hadn't eaten in 4 years. 

"It watch a good game today!" Konoha said happy with full mouth. 

"Yes! We killed them!" Bokuto aswered energetic also with full mouth, which was a mistake because he began to chocke on his steak.

"Cough cough, ah I can't breath! Cough Akaaaschii halph!" He coughed and starts to hit himself against his chest in panic.   
Akaashi offers bokuto his water. But bokuto rejected the help.

"No cough I rather die than drink your water again!" He said firmly.

This dude is so dump sometimes akaashi though.  
"Please Bokuto-san, I dont want you to die, just because you won't take my water." 

"I- I have cough my own."   
He said then looked at the table to search for his water. 

"Okay no I cough dont. Fuck " 

"Ah I can't look at this, bokuto just take my coke."   
Haruki said and holds his coke in front of bokutos face, who immediately grabbed it and drank it.

"Aahh, thanks haruki!" He smiled with a realised expression. 

"No problem dude, now I just need a new one. Can you buy a new first me ?" He asked bokuto. Who's smile dropped within one second. 

"Are you serious? okay dude, it's my fault anyway."   
After he said that he ordered two drinks. One sprite for himself and one coke for haruki. 

After they finished eating they all went home. Akaashi and Bokuto waved at their team members, when they had to go in the opposite direction.   
They black and the grey haired boy nearly had the same way back home.   
They lived in the same district so they even had to get of the same train stop.  
It's pretty nice that they dont live far from each other, because of that they often meet outside of the club, to do homework together (mostly bokuto needs help from akaashi) or just to hang out.   
Also bokuto has gotten himself the mission to always bring akaashi home and pick him up in the morning for school, even though his house his before akaashis. Akaashi couldn't explain to himself why bokuto does this. Maybe he sees him as a girl or something, or he's just being dump like he is. 

They sat beside each other in the train. Akaashi looked thoughtful out of the window and listened to music though his headphones, he always does this due train rides. Bokuto beside struggelt to sit still. 

"Aakaashii, I'm bored, can you give me one of your headphones, so I can listen to music too?"   
He asked him and slightly wiped his head.

"Alright, but I dont think you will like my music." He said and offers him one of his headphones.

"That's alright, we can just connect them with my phone. I got good music." Bokuto smiled.

"No, I want to listen to mine." 

"Alright, akaashi." He answerd and took the headphone to put it in his ear. 

Akaashi mostly listens to slow realexing music like indie or sometimes classic music. Bokuto would probably listen to the exact opposite of music.

"Aaakaashii, this is so slow. How can you enjoy this?" Bokuto said after a while of listening. 

"You don't have to listen to this bokuto-san." The setter answered. 

"No, I'm bored. It's better than nothing. But I rather listen to this dude named todrick hall, last week I found a song from on spotify, it was very hyperactive so I liked it." 

It clicked in akaashis brain. Isn't todrick hall a gay artist. How tf did bokuto know about him. Maybe he isn't as straight as akaashi thinks he is. No... that can't be true...the ace probably doesn't even understand English that's why he licked the song. 

"Do you know that the artis of the song is LGBT?" It bursts out of him -fuck. 

"What ? What's that, Lbgtb ?" Bokuto asked curious. 

Sure this dude doesn't know what LGBT is Akaashi thought and facepalmed himself. 

"Should I know what this is ?" Bokuto asked still pretty curious. 

"No forget it." Akaashi said he was still angry at himself for being so unthoughtful.

What when the spicker is going to google it and asks akaashi If he's gay or something, which he defenetly is. What if bokuto is a homophobe? Nah he's probably not. That wouldn't be like him at all. 

"I'm gonna google it now, you've made me really curious." Bokuto said then.

Akaashi wants to stop him. But it was already to late. Bokuto consentratly read the article. After a while he looked at akaashi again. 

"Akaashi, are you LGBT?" He asked him, with a unreadable expression.   
Akaashi wants to hit himself for his stupidness.

"Why are you asking." he asked in panic.

" I don't know, im curios." Bokuto answered 

"yes, I am. I am gay." he said after a while of silence. What is he gonna say now?

"Ah, okay I always had that feeling about you. You were never interested in girls at all. But you know what, that doesn't matter to me. Your still my best friend."   
Bokuto smiled cheerfully at Akaashi.   
And the black haired noticed again how much he actually loves this dork. 

"Thanks bokuto-san it means a lot to me." He aswered him and slightly smiled. 

The train stopped and they got up their seats and walked home. As always bokuto walked akaashi to his door.

"Bye Akaashi, till tomorrow!" He said and smiled and waved at akaashi. 

Akaashi waved back and rings at his door.  
His mother opens it. 

"Hello Keiji." She welcomed his son.

"Hello mom." He answered. 

"Hello to you too bokuto." She called at bokuto, who was now on his way home. 

"Hello Miss akaashi !" He answered and waved to akaashis mother as well. 

After he left his mom said:"Bokuto is such a nice young man. Dont you think so Keiji?" 

"Yes he is." He answered his mother. he really is...

Then he goes up the stairs in the bathroom to clean his teeth and stuff. after that he straight goes to bed.

So...bokuto knows I'm gay now huh?   
He thought before he falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes in the ff... English is not my mother language so....


	3. 3

After Bokuto brought akaashi home he went back home himself.  
He went straight to his room and to bed.  
Akaashi is gay huh, that means he likes guys right? Bokuto wasn't very familiar with the theme LGBT, he knows what gay and lesbian meant but not really anything more.   
He turned on his PC and googled LGBT again. He was very confused as he saw all the different sexualitys listed. What the hell is demisexual ? He thought.  
He scrolled though all the different sexualitys but that didn't helped him to understand anything about it.   
He desided to just Google "gay" that's a sexuality that he knows do hea gonna go with it. He acedently clicked on "immages" what he saw kinda shocked him.  
Waiiitttt... so Akaashi likes those things ? I mean sure he likes guys but there is some weird stuff. He though.  
But how can akaashi not like ...boobs?   
That's strange because he and literally all guys, except akaashi liked boobs.   
How do two guys even have sex? He never thought about it before but now where his best friend outed himself as gay he needs to know this things! Okay actually he doesn't needs to know but he wants too, which he isn't sure why.   
Then he desided to just go on pornhub and surch up "gay" that would be more easy to understand.   
He watched like 3 gay porn videos, when he saw a video of one dude who was fingering himself. He clicked on it. The guy was moaning and well putting fingers in his ass.   
So....this is how gay guys jerk of?   
He though about akaashi doing it. Would he also moan?   
That would be kinda hot tho. No bokuto you can't become gay for your best friend just because he outed himself.   
He continued watching the video and somehow his hand went inside his pants and he began to jerk of. He imaged the guy in the video was akaashi and his hand movements became faster. -Fuck he can't to this. He still does tho.   
After a while, he came.  
He grapped a tissue to wipe of his cum from his hand.  
After that he realised what he has done.... HE FUCKING JERKED OF TO AKAASHI wtf.  
Something is defenetly wrong with him. He likes girls for sure, but akaashi is a boy right ? And he still got of to him.   
"AAHHRRRGGG IM CONFUSED!" He sreamed and beat his hands over his head.   
"Bokuto, can you please be quiet? Not everyone need to know that you are confused!" His mom sreamed back from the livingroom.   
"Sorry mom." He answerd her.   
He continued sitting frustrated on his chair, after a while of being frustrated he desided to call kuroo. Maybe he can help him out in his crises. That's what friends are for right ?   
"What's up dude ?" He hears on the other line.  
"Bro I'm confused!" Bokuto answered.   
"About what?"   
"About my fucking sexuality." He said loudly.   
"Oho? Do you want to tell me something dude?" Kuroo answered and bokuto could fell his smirk though the phone.   
"NO, okay actually yes...I kinda ..well idk if I can tell you this. But Akaashi told me that he's gay today."   
"So? Is there a problem with that?" Kuroo asked him.   
"No, well yes because since he told me that, I think that akaashi is like...hot. But I'm sure that I like girls you know?" He slightly blushed by saying that.   
"You can like both tho." Kuroo said after a while.  
"For real ??? So my mind is not cursed or something?" The grey haired asks excited.   
"No bro, that means you bi. Bi means you like girls and boys." Kuroo explains to the confused bokuto.  
"aaahhh thank you. You are a good bro, bro!" He grinned.  
"Sure thing dude, so...akaashi ?" He asks smirkly.  
"I dont know I just realized today that he is hot! Anyway I'm gonna hang up, bye." He panicked and hung up.   
Then he went to sleep.  
Next day   
Akaashi puts on his shoes as he hears the door ring. That would probably be bokuto-san he thought and opened the door with only one shoe on.   
"Good morning, Bokuto-san."   
He greets him.   
Bokuto looked at him then on the ground. Is he blushing?   
After he was done looking at the ground he bowed his head and sreamed: "Good morning Akaashii!"   
What's up with him today ? He's even more out of place then always Akaashi though as he put on his second shoe and his coat.   
"Can we go ?"   
He then asks bokuto and walks outside of his door.  
"S-sure!" The ace answered overly energetic.  
They walked as every day to their train station. In the train they meat 2 of their teammates.   
"Hello you two!"  
Washio and sarukui waved at them.  
"Ah good morning." Akaashi greeted them.   
"Hello guys!" Bokuto smiled at the two.  
"Wanna sit together in the train? If any seats are free." Washio asked them.  
"Sure." Akaashi answered and nodded.  
There weren't any seats free, naturally. This was rush hour.   
They all stood closely together because of the large amount of people in the train.   
Akaashi stood in the middle of the train so he had nothing to hold on.   
The train started to move and akaashi stumbled against bokuto who stood beside him. In opposite to him, he hold onto the pole on the ceiling of the train.   
"I'm sorry." Akaashi apologized as he stumbled against him.  
"Ah, no problem akaashi. Do you have nothing to hold on ?" Bokuto asked him curious.  
"Its alright." The black haired said.  
"Wanna hold on me, I'm strong you know" Bokuto flexed.   
"Its okay Bokuto-san." Akaashi said flushed. At this moment the train stopped harshly and akaashi nearly felled onto the ground as bokuto catched him.   
"You sure akaashi?" He smirked at him.   
Akaashi didn't aswered him as he hold onto him. He wrapped his arms around his stomach just like a hug. It was the best position to not lose balance again. He blushed at, so does bokuto.   
They didn't talked while standing like this.   
After 15 minutes the train stopped at their stop and they got of the train and went to their school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg omg, this is my first time I've written smut well if you can call it that.... I feel so bad omg hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> okay... my chapters aren't that long lmao. I hope someone reads this, its my first ff on ao3 btw xd


End file.
